


Breakfast Toast

by SheRipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fun, Hogwarts, Humor, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pining, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: could it be it took Prongs 7 years to get Lily Evans to say yes to a date because he's terrible at flirting? Could it be possible Padfoot was there every time to let him know exactly that?





	Breakfast Toast

 

"Potter why is there a toast on my breakfast plate with a monster painted on it with strawberry jam?" Lily arches an eyebrow, poking the toast suspiciously with a tea spoon.

  
"its a portrait of you Evans! To show you I care!"

  
"Well, we finally found something house elves aren't good at; drawing." she said, frowning at the messy overall picture that's supposedly based on her.

  
Sirius was laughing so hard he was holding onto his side painfully.

  
"I made it Evans." James admitted, embarrassed.

  
"Pardon?" She asked, tearing her eyes from the toast; she was transfixed - it was so bad.

  
"I made it Evans."

  
"You made what?"

  
"The toast. I made it. Evans."

  
Peter and Remus were snorting into their breakfast.

  
Mary leaned over Lily's shoulder to see it herself. "Looks like angry dung."

  
Sirius was chuckling smugly, happy tears running down his face.

  
"You think I look like angry dung Potter?"

  
"I - No!" James stuttered, angry. "It's art Evans! You don't know anything!"

  
Lily starts getting angry. "Oh i don't know anything do I?! Fine, you arrogant toerag!" and she marched away, making her way to classes.

  
James is left behind, blushing scarlet with disbelief - it wasn't supposed to go this way.

  
"I ever tell you how shite you are at flirting Prongs?" Sirius asked lightly.

  
"Everyday Padfoot." Remus told him, drinking tea like it was any other day.

  
"Everyday." Peter confirmed.

  
"Prongs, you're shite at flirting."

  
James gave his three friends the third finger and made his way dejectedly to classes.

  
Sirius called after him "At this rate it'll take you all seven years to get her to say yes!"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked find me on tumblr i'll appreciate it :) [SheRipper-Fanficer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sheripper-fanficer)


End file.
